


Hunted

by RoliviaisLOVE



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Belonging, Carmen is a mama bear, Edward Cullen Bashing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Charlie Swan, Healing, Heartbreak, Human/Vampire Relationship, Irena Denali is persistent, Mates, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Slow Burn, Tanya is protective, Trust Issues, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaisLOVE/pseuds/RoliviaisLOVE
Summary: Moving to small town Denali was the fresh start Charlie felt his daughter needed. She agreed. It was meant to give her the chance to heal and grow after the Cullens abandonment left her a broken shell of herself. Slowly she began to heal and grow but the appearance of the Denali Coven and her true mate brings the hope of starting over crashing down around her. What doesn't help? A certain gorgeous blonde who seems wholly determined to insert herself into Bella's life. The blondes family being all to happy to help.What ensues is a subtle game of cat and mouse. Can Irena break down Bella's walls and earn her trust. Can Bella heal from her devastation and learn that not everyone is out to get her and Can the Denali's show her that they can and will be the family that she needs.
Relationships: Irina/Bella Swan
Comments: 80
Kudos: 274





	1. Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the introduction to my one shot - Confrontation. The reception to the one shot was amazing and the request for me to write the fic predating the events of Confrontation has been heard. 
> 
> However I have multiple first on the go right now so cannot guarantee regular updates. Just posting this to get a feel of whether or not y'all are still interested in reading this. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think. 
> 
> Nell xoxo

\---- Bella's POV ---- 

Time slips by me un noticed these days. Since they left. They had become my closest family in the time I had with them. When they left, they took my reason to count each passing day. 

Each moment has slipped past me in a haze of unattachement and indifference. For the first two months I could barely function. I lost all my friends, stopped going out and lost so much weight, having gone off my food completely. It was only the threat of my father - Charlie institutionalising me that snapped me into at least pretending I was doing better. It got easier after a while. I started eating again and even made effort to reestablish some of my friendships but Charlie was no fool. He may not have been present in my life for the first seventeen years because of my mother forbidding him from seeing me but he cared enough about me to see that despite the effort I was making, three months down the line I still wasn't doing well. 

His suggestion that we move was admittedly unexpected but not entirely unwelcome. Forks held so many reminders of them it was hard to breath let alone heal. Everywhere I turned I'd see them there. In the school, my work, in the forest, even in town. It was a constant bitter reminder of all I had lost when they left. Of not being enough for them. For him. Edward had broken my heart when he left me. His family leaving too had destroyed any bit of self worth I had in me and I don't know if I will ever get that back. 

At least now, now that we've moved and have a chance at a fresh start I've been able to focus on healing, on getting better. Its become easier to breath. I no longer feel as if I am fading from the world. I no longer feel as if I wish I had died. Now I have the will to fight. I have my father. I have began making friends and I am even finding joy in the wintry feel of this little town. Denali, Alaska is gorgeous to put it simply. The snowy scenery everywhere is calming. The serene atmosphere soothing to my soul. It makes me feel alive once more and what makes it even better is Charlie seems to be feeling similarly. His eyes have began to sparkle again in that fun loving way they always did before. Before he almost lost his only child to heartbreak and rejection. Before they left me a shell of a girl in the middle of the woods on a rainy night three months ago. 

He took up the job of Chief of Police here in town and I was amused to see just how excited he was for what he described as "a complete change of pace, new challenges and new colleagues" he had come back from his first day with a buzz in his soul. As if the job had rekindled his passion for making a difference. A passion that had been lost in the dreary quiet that was our small town of Forks. 

Tonight would mark three weeks of him being in the job and as a sort of welcome, his team had arranged a get together for all the officers and their families to meet Charlie and by extension me as his only family. He had been excited about it from the moment his deputy had told him about it last week and despite my trepidation of meeting new people, I didnt have the heart to tell him no. So here I am now walking into his precinct to meet his team. 

The room was crowded and I could just make out the hum of background music over the din of voices. Moving closer to Charlie I linked his arm with mine. Taking strength from his steady presence. "Its alright Bells i've got you" he murmured, by now well practiced in sensing and dealing with my anxiety in social situations. 

"I'm alright" I whispered back, squeezing his arm gently in appreciation. If one good thing came out of them leaving it would be the relationship I now had with my father. We had grown extremely close. He had cared for me at my worst and stood by me every step of the way during my recovery. It had been slow going but we were getting through it. Denali had seen the biggest improvements for me and I knew it made him proud that we could do father daughter things like this and I wasn't about to let him down or worry him at his first ever family event with his new team. 

The first twenty minutes went fine, we were stopped repeatedly by different members of my fathers team and their families for introductions and well wishes. The atmosphere was jovial and the people were pleasant. I was just beginning to relax and believe that the rest of the night would follow the same pattern when it happened. 

We had just broke away from one of fathers assistants when a melodic voice called out to us. "Chief Swan!!" The blonde woman called kindly approaching us quickly and as her gaze met my eyes I couldn't for the life of me hide my reaction. I felt my blood run cold, my heart rate increase and my breath caught in my throat as I spotted the unmistakable gold eyes of the woman. The fear I felt in that moment was palpable as I felt my feet freeze mid stride, causing my father who had started guiding us towards the woman to be pulled abruptly to a halt with me. 

"Bella, what is it?" He asked, concern lacing his tone. Taring my eyes away from the woman (who was so obviously a vampire) to look at my father and when I saw the worry in his eyes I forced myself to take a breath and smile reassuringly at him. 

"I'm fine dad, promise, just a little overwhelmed. I'm going to go get some air, i'll be back, don't worry yourself" I replied, kissing his cheek quickly before turning and making a hasty exit. 

Walking outside I felt my heart clench painfully as my stomach churned dangerously and my mind was thrown back three months. Flashes of the same but different gold eyes playing on a loop in my mind. Edward smiling, Alice Laughing merrily, Jasper studying me whenever he felt an emotion from me he wanted to understand, Rosalie glaring. The soft doting gold of Esme, the concerned gleam always present in Carlisle gaze and Emmets large puppy dog gold all taunting me, mercilessly taring the walls I had built around my heart to conceal the pain they had left inside me. 

\--- Irena Denali's POV ----  
"Irena, you're the most patient, I'll end up scaring her, Kate would slip and reveal who we are" Tanya argued and I could feel my resolve slipping. I wasn't particularly keen to hunt down the human girl. She had looked rather terrified and distraught as she had fled the room. Her father looking bewildered as he stared after her retreating form. Kate said the human had reacted to seeing her eyes. Tanya and I weren't sure that was true. Whatever the cause though we did need to suss out whether or not this girl knows anything she shouldn't. There isn't really any explanation we can find as to why she would react so fearfully to meeting her fathers deputy. I had seen her interact with the other officers and she had been perfectly fine. She had been polite, shook their hands, made conversation. She had laughed and joked and appeared to be having as good a time as her father was. 

Charlie Swan, Kate had informed us, was the new chief of police here in our little town. He had moved here with his only daughter from Washington. He had given no reason for the move other than it was a chance at a fresh start for him and his kid. Kate had been excited to meet her. Claiming that if she were anything like her father she would be a laugh. Charlie had apparently made a great impression on my sister. His humour and kindness had been obvious she said. We had agreed to come along and meet him. If only to get a feel for the new pair, it always paid off to know the humans we were trying to blend in with. It made dealing with suspicions and unwanted attention so much easier. As vampires our most absolute rule was not allowing a human to live if they found out what we were. We either had to change them or kill them. So far we hadn't had need for either. 

"She might just he having a bad day" I argued back. I wanted to respect the girls decision to leave. She obviously did not want anyone near her right now. 

"That is irrelevant Irena, if she knows about what we are, we have to figure out how to deal with it without drawing attention to ourselves, go" Tanya replied, her tone of voice absolute and I knew it wasn't my sister asking me to investigate but my coven leader ordering me too. I couldnt argue anymore. Such were the perks of being in a coven. The coven leaders word was law. 

"Fine" I huffed before turning and striding away. 

I found the human girl pacing outside the precinct, the smell of fear and the incessantly wild beating of her heart guiding me to the corner of the building where she had fled too. I observed her quietly for a moment. She was beautiful. Long brunette hair, a delicate heart shape face with soft elegant features. Her thin frame was a slight cause for concern, she was obviously underweight but it did nothing to detract from her femine beauty. She was smaller than me, standing at roughly 5 foot 3 compared to my 5 foot 8. She had tears streaming down her face and she was restlessly running her hands through her hair. The quiet muttering of "not again. I cant go through that again" was spoken so softly I almost missed it even with my advanced hearing. 

Finally having seen enough I stepped forward clearing my throat to catch her attention. Hoping it wouldn't startle her. 

"Hi, Isabella Swan right?" I ask, keeping my tone light, casual and friendly. Hoping to relax her. Her eyes snap up to mine and as our gazes locked I felt my entire world still. Its as if nothing else matters except her. As if I would do anything to protect this girl from harm. As if I would die without her. I take in a shakey unnecessary breath as I take a few hesitant steps towards her. Far too aware of the way the girls eyes widened in shock and awe for a moment before her gaze became clouded in fear once more and she began backing away slowly. 

I could feel my inner beast cry out at the fear on her face, devastated that our mate, goodness my mate, was so distraught, not understanding what was causing her reaction or knowing what to do to soothe her. It took everything within me not to rush to her, pull her into my arms and hold her close. But I knew I couldn't, I could sense that her fear was something deep rooted within her and if I went with my instincts I would probably do more harm than good right now. 

"I'm Irena, Irena Denali. Your fathers deputy is my sister Kate" I speak again, hoping to calm her by distracting her from whatever has her so afraid but my words only seem to upset her more as she chokes back a sob before moving past me quickly and I can only watch on helplessly as she pulls out her phone and dials a number. Almost running away from the precinct in her haste to get as far away from me as possible. The realisation that it is me she is running from as she casts fear filled glances back at me every so often in her escape has me inwardly crumbling. My unbeating heart breaking as the girl dissapears. My mate, the other half of myself that I had been searching for my entire vampire existence running from me in fear. I replay the agonisingly terrified expression on her beautiful face through my mind repeatedly as I slump against the wall and in that moment I know that no matter what I will never feel okay again. Not until I had my mate resting peacefully in my arms and I had eviscerated whatever or whoever had caused my girl so much terror.


	2. Let the hunt begin

\---- Bella's POV ---- 

Heart beating wildly I slammed the front door of our new home, pressing my back against it as the tears cascaded down my face. I couldn't believe the reality of what was happening. How could we pick the one place in America to move to that the Cullens cousins lived in and how on earth had I forgotten that Edward had mentioned it. Why was this happening? I had hoped I could forget it all. Put them in my past and move on. Now there were three new vampires that had seemed to take an interest in me. Why else would Irena have came to find me? Was there no hope that I could rebuild my life without the interferences of vampires? Why did they feel the need to constantly tare my life apart? because that is the one thing the Cullens taught me. Humans were worthless to them. Play things. That had been his words. I was a distraction. A pet and had meant nothing to them. He had laughed at my stupidity in believing I would ever be worth something to them, that I could ever compare to their superiority. This was the reality. I Isabella Swan was only good for entertainment purposes and I could not let it happen again. Not with these new vampires. The Cullens cousins. I would have to avoid them the best I could. Especially Irena, there was something about her that called to me in a way I had never felt before, made me want to get closer to the tall blonde godess (darn it Bella stop thinking like that for goodness sake, I chastise myself) of a woman. 

I would be polite, cordial but I would not, could not let them begin to mean something to me. I wouldn't, couldn't put myself through that pain again. If they tried to insert themselves into my life I would politely decline and avoid them and I most definitely would not tell Charlie about the connection that existed between his deputy and the Cullens. It would only serve to worry him. I could manage this on my own. I could, I swore to myself. I was making progress and I wouldn't let this drag me back. The Denali's were nothing to me and that is the way they would remain. 

Taking a deep breathe, slightly calmer now that I had decided how to handle the situation I picked myself up from the front door and fired a reassuring message to my father. Letting him know that my anxiety had slightly overwhelmed me so I had gone for a walk and headed home afterwards. I felt a little bad for abandoning him but I had been wholly unprepared. 

Once I had recieved his reply, acknowledging me and wishing me a good sleep I made my way to my bedroom. Undressing and slumping into my bed without redressing, suddenly feeling more tired than I had before, such was the joys of living with anxiety. Closing my eyes I took in a few more deep breathes and allowed myself to relax fully. Safely tucked away from the world and the vampire family who lived in this town. 

\---- Irena's POV ---- 

Once we were back at our home in the forest of Denali. The large, luxurious cabin that had been designed and built for us by our cousin Covens Matriarch figure - Esme, looked like a simple wooden cabin from the outside but was the very picture of human luxury and wealth within. 

Tanya guided me down onto the arm chair. Crouching down in front of me. Ever since Isabella had run from me I had been unable to get a grip on my emotions. I don't know how long I had stood motionless against that wall outside the precinct when Kate and Tanya had appeared infront of me. The picture of concern. Unable to form words to explain to them. All I had been able to do was mutter the word 'gone' when they asked were the human was. 

Tanya had wasted no time in guiding me to the car and away from the precinct. Now I was home and I could feel myself slowly starting to calm down. The pain in my heart was still intense but the more I thought about what had happened the more I realised that it couldn't have been anything personal to me that had caused my little mate to flee and that soothed the beast inside me somewhat allowing me to drag in a deep albeit unnecessary breath. 

"Thats it Irena, deep breathes. When you're ready you can tell us what happened" the voice of my eldest sister spoke soothingly as I felt her run her hands gently up and down my arms in comfort. I could sense Kate had taken a seat on the arm of the chair I sat in. Her hand on my shoulder, letting me know that she too was right here. 

They may not be my biological sisters but Kate, Tanya and I had been changed by the same woman. Our mother Sasha. We had loved her beyond words but when she committed the crime of changing a child we hadn't her. Creating an immortal child in our world was punishable by death and when our rulers - the Volturi had caught her, we had to stand and watch our mother executed. It had brought us even closer as sisters. It was why I knew Tanya had been so insistent on finding out what my mate knew. At least now if we discovered she did know about what we were we wouldn't have to kill her. She was protected now as a mate. She would have as long as she wanted to remain human before her eventual change. Providing I could get past her fear and earn her trust and love. 

"The girl, Isabella" I began my voice a whisper. "She's my mate" my voice chokes slightly as I again remember the fear on her beautiful face. 

"You're sure" Tanya's voice is laced with excitement and concern. Its a strange mix for my usually controlled big sister/coven leader and it only serves to rip a whimper from my throat as I nod. "Yes but she's so terrified of something. I know she felt the bond. I saw it the moment we locked eyes in the way she stilled but the bond isn't enough. It wasn't enough to cut through whatever has her so terrified Tanya, she ran from me and I didn't know what to do, I cant make sense of it" I try not to let my voice quiver as I explain to them what happened but Kates snort behind me tells me I failed before I feel her slap my forehead gently. "Oh please Irena get a grip of yourself instead of crying you should be planning on just how you are going to get your runaway mate. You are far too strong a woman to sit crying over something as easily solved as a runaway human. Fucking chase her" my middle sister chastised me. I could here the concern and amusement in her voice but its enough all the same to snap me out of the self pity and wallowing. 

I sit up straighter. Take a deep breath and look up at her. Determination filling my body, giving me the strength to push past the overwhelming sadness. "You're right" I tell her before facing Tanya, "we need to figure out just why she's so afraid. She doesn't get to run away from me. She's mine. She belongs here, to our family" I say, not even attempting to conceal the possessive tone to my voice. The girl is mine whether she can see it or not right now. It is my responsibility as her mate to do what I can to earn her trust. To earn her love and if my little mate wants to play a game of cat and mouse. Let the hunt begin.


	3. Blond Stalker

\---- Bella's POV ---- 

It had been a whole two weeks since I had bumped into any of the Denali's. They had been around. I knew that much but I had done my best and succeeded in ignoring them. Kate had been around to the house twice now to see Charlie. He had decided that Saturday nights were going to be squad night. Where he would invite his team around for a few drinks and pizza to help them bond as a team. There had been two, since his welcome party at the precinct and Kate had attended both. 

Both times however I had politely excused myself, telling my father that I had a paper to work on for class, kissing him on the cheek and then dissapearing as soon as I caught sight of my fathers deputy. I had caught and resolutely ignored the hurt look that flashed on the vampires face before it was gone, replaced by a look of determination and I really didn't want to find out what that particular look meant. 

For the first week I had hidden myself at home with Charlie. Studying and sleeping whenever he left for work. Only leaving the house for classes. 

By the end of the week though I was horribly bored and so had decided that I really couldn't hide forever. I wouldn't allow myself to fall into the pattern of living in fear. Nor would I let vampires control my actions again. The Cullens had destroyed me and I wouldn't let these unknown vampires or my fear of the Cullens dictate what I did. I needed to work on myself. I wanted a job and a social life like any teen my age and decided that it would all be fine. I had deluded myself into believing that the Denali's would leave me alone and if they came near me I could simply ignore them. 

It had worked that week. I had seen Irena three times and an unknown blonde twice. I had also seen all three blondes and two other vampires together on one occasion as I exited the library. However it was the beginning of the third week and it seemed my luck had entirely run out, judging by the tall blonde vampire sitting across from me now in the library. I hadn't even heard her approach. 

The blonde - Irena - I reminded myself didnt say a word, she simply took out a book and opened it to a previously book marked page. Beginning to read silently. Deciding that the blonde couldn't do much harm I continued to read and I could almost convince myself that Irena being here was a coincidence. 

Almost. 

If it weren't for the eyes that I could feel burning into me from the vampires direction infront that is. 

I found it infuriating and worrying and slightly flattering if I were entirely honest with myself - not that I would be. I tried my best to ignore the intense gaze of the blonde, forcing myself to focus on the textbooks open infront of me. Thinking that maybe if I do not react to her she may get bored and leave me be. Upon reflection I should have laughed at my own line of thinking because of course the immortal vampire, who does not need to sleep and has an infinite amount of time on her hands would not get bored. She had years of practice and plenty of time to do whatever she pleases and apparently what she pleases is to continue to sit staring at me with her burning gold gaze as I try stubbornly to ignore her presence. 

After an hour of this I decided to leave, realising that the vampire obviously had no intentions of leaving nor did it seem likely I could simply wait her out. I packed up my textbooks. Storing them in my rucksack as quickly as I could. In my haste, my clumsiness made an awfully ill timed appearance, my books slipping through my fingers, falling to the floor with an audible thud. Though not before a page caught my finger. Slicing the skin open. The likeness to that fateful birthday party flashing in my mind and causing me to freeze in terror. My chest constricting painfully as I unwillingly held my breath. Frozen in fear. 

It was just my luck. I Isabella Swan must be the most cursed individual alive. To not only move to this town with the Denali's but to be forced to face my own mortality so soon, at the hands of the beautiful yet terrifying blonde that- oh shit - was suddenly crouched infront of me. Her gold eyes studying me intently as my wide panicked ones swung up to meet hers. 

She smiled, almost tenderly as she picked up my books. Organising them neatly and tucking them in my bag before zipping it and holding it out to me in offering. I was speechless. Still terrified and unable to comprehend what was happening. 

I was bleeding, infront of a vampire. Surely I should be dead? Surely she would be effected by the scent of my blood as it dripped from my finger? Numbly I reached out to take the bag, intent on escaping and getting as far away from this situation as possible. Only to let out a terrified whimper as the blonde caught my wrist in her hand. Bringing the open wound to eye level, as if she were assessing the damage. 

"Papercut, you should make sure you sterilise that when you get home" she said matter of factly. Releasing my hand and placing my bag at my feet. She stood, smiling gently at me. 

"It was nice to see you again Isabella" she remarked, her voice a silky pur that sent surprisingly pleasant shivers coursing down my spine. She smiled wider at my reaction, winking suggestively before stridding away. Taking a seat back across from where I still sat confused and terrified. She picked up her book once more, turning the page and beginning to read from where she had left off I'm assuming. 

As if with her departure from my immediate vicinity my brain kicked back into action, I grabbed my bag and fled wordlessly. Retreating as fast as I could back towards home. Despite my fear at the situation her flirty wink has me blushing crimson. 

This felt surreal. I had bled infront of a vampire and said vampire had helped me without so much as batting an eye at the open wound. Her gaze had been one of concern. Not bloodlust or barely controlled hunger. She had been calm, confident and completely unbothered. Her eyes hadn't even darkened!! Her reaction was so far removed from everything I had come to expect from her kind that I couldn't process anything. What was going on? How could she control herself so well? Why was she flirting? Did I imagine that whole thing? 

She could have killed me. My own stupidity, my own human clumsiness could have gotten me killed so easily. His taunting words came back into my mind taunting me "you are just a human, how could you ever believe you were our equal"..."we could slip and kill you in a second... you have no chance of out running us, of fighting us off" yet it hadn't happened. She hadn't lost all control like Jasper and Edward had. She hadn't ran off like Esme, Alice, Emmet and Rosalie. She had stayed and helped me? Why would she help me? What did she want with me? 

\---- Irena's POV ---- 

Kate working with Isabella's father was beginning to prove all together useful. Highly useful infact. She had been able to give me daily updates as to how my mate was doing. For unknown reasons Charlie had taken to Kate instantly and their friendship had grown quickly, to the point he felt entirely comfortable discussing his daughter with my sister. 

The knowledge that they had moved here to enable Isabella to heal, after a break up had left her completely shattered and a shell of herself, infuriated me. The boyfriend and his family had apparently taken Isabella in, made her feel important before abandoning her without a word, leaving her stranded for hours in the middle of a forest she had no idea how to navigate. Charlie had taken the job here in Alaska to allow his girl a fresh start. My mate deserved better than this boyfriend and his family. She deserved the world and it only made me more resolute in my conviction to earn her trust and effections. 

When Kate had told me that because of what that family had put my mate through, Isabella now suffered with severe anxiety it had broken my heart. Although it, to a degree, explained why she had reacted so adversely when I had approached her. Tanya theorised that subconsciously because of the mate bond she had recognised me as a potential partner and because it was so soon after her devastating breakup it was natural for her to be weary of me. It made sense. Even if it didn't explain her initial reaction to Kate. What about my sister had triggered my mate? Why was she so adamant in ignoring and avoiding us? 

Kate had told us she refused to stay in the same room as Kate when Charlie hosted his weekly bonding nights. Isabella having retreated to her room as soon as Kate had made an appearance both times. 

It made it difficult for us to plan how we could get close to her. How were we supposed to earn her trust if she refused to be in our presence? And so our plan was born. After much discussion with my coven we had decided just to simply insert ourselves into her life as much as possible. Hoping to at least get her talking to us because we knew that as soon as she excepted our presence and began to talk, the mate bond would begin to take effect. It would lower her resistance to us, me in particular. Though she would eventually feel the draw to the rest of our coven. The familial ties we share ensuring that we remained close and we had no doubt it would affect Isabella as my mate. 

That is what led me to the library. We had found out through Charlie that she had taken to wandering our town, especially the library after classes now that she wasn't locking herself in her room. So here I sat, across from her. Trying and failing to keep my eyes from her sweet face. I found the clear irritation shinning in her beautiful eyes fairly amusing, though not as amusing as I would have if her irritation wasn't directed at my presence. If only she knew how enticing her defiance was as she tried desperately, stubbornly, to ignore me. 

As much as I hated all that she had been through my beast was more than enjoying the challenge she was presenting. I felt as if I had to earn my mate which for my beast was far better than her simply falling at my feet. Yes I would have her, she would be mine but knowing that I had won her would be far more rewarding than it would be if she simply gave in and excepted the bond without a fight. 

I was startled out of my musings by the pained gasp that escaped my mates lips as her books thunder to the floor, the scent of her blood hitting my nose seconds later. I inhaled deeply, my beast almost purring in content at the smell of my mate before I had to suppress a growl when the scent of her blood was mixed with the unmistakable smell of her fear. My hackles rose and I looked around trying to source the cause of such distress. I hated the scent of her fear. It made my instincts flare to life with the urge to destroy anything that harmed her, warring with the want to simply hold her and never let her leave the protective embrace of my arms. 

I moved quickly to crouch infront of her, collecting her books and putting them in her bag. As I handed it to her my eyes fixated on the small open wound on her finger. I grasp her wrist carefully, bringing her finger closer to me to examine it. Seeing the source of her blood is not deep nor serious calms me slightly now that I can see it. However the way her breath catches and her heart rate skyrockets more than it did previously concerns me greatly. Why is she so fearful over a papercut? Is it my presence near her? What about me is so terrifying to her? My mind buzzes with questions but I make an effort to appear calm and relaxed as I tell her to make sure she sterilises her wound when she gets home. I dont want her getting an infection, even if the possibility is minute. I can not help but want to ensure her safety. 

"It was nice seeing you again, Isabella" I throw casually at her as I turn to retake my seat across from her, winking at her flirtstiously. The deep blush this earns me and the shiver that runs down her spine has my beast rejoicing. It seems that despite whatever fear she has, she obviously is still receptive to the bond that is taking route within her. With her blush her delicious scent increases even more reminding me just how alive and desirable my mate truly is and I can feel myself trembling with need. The need to have her to myself. The need to hold her. To love her. To soothe and protect her. 

Never before had I imagined that the urge to be everything she needs me to be, to be everything to her would be this strong. I didnt realise meeting my mate would fill my stomach with butterflies and my heart with pride at such little reaction to my advances. I can only hope that our plan will work and I will be able to see her blush so prettily many a time more. 

Her dissapearance, almost running from the vicinity and out of the library, dampens my sense of accomplishment slightly though I refuse to allow it to completely destroy my good mood. Despite her fear or the fact she had ran from me again I still managed to make her blush. That small reaction from her giving me hope that she is just as effected by me as I am by her and that hope for now has to be enough. 

Though despite her blush her other reactions cause me to worry a little more. Does she know more about me than she should? Its the only thing I can think of to explain her fear of us, of Kate and her reaction to bleeding infront of me. I sigh standing up and tucking my book under my arm. I must call another coven meeting. I need to inform them of what has happened and the questions it has roused. I almost growl in frustration. Tanya is going to be even more concerned and push harder for us to get to the bottom of this and goodness knows what that is going to look like. I only hope I can convince her to simply stick to our plan. The sooner we get her to trust us the quicker we will recieve our answer. I hope.


	4. Carmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 yall, it's been a while in the works and I'm not 100 percent happy with it but I wanted to get something out to you all. I do plan on going over this all again and reworking parts/editing and overall tidying it up but I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> My love 
> 
> Nell xoxo

\---- Irena's POV ---- 

"You're certain it was her bleeding near you that caused her to become so fearful" Tanya's voice is tight as she questions me on my encounter with Isabella. I can tell my sister is as concerned as I knew she would be, it doesn't indicate anything good has occurred if my human mate is aware of vampire existence. It means she's been around vampire's before, possibly even harmed by them judging by the fear she was feeling. 

"Yes I'm certain Tan, as soon as I grasped her wrist and drew her finger towards me the scent of fear increased and her heartrate skyrocketed, once I released her and stepped back she fled quicker than was normal, she was running" I replied letting my own concern shine in my tone. Emotion isn't something I usually allow control me in anyway though I've found when it comes to my Isabella I truly cannot stop the emotions I feel from showing. 

"So she may know already what we are?" It was a question though none of us felt the need to respond to our coven leader as we all sat in our living room quietly, reflecting on our latest information. 

"Charlie doesn't know, he has no knowledge of what we are I'm certian" Kate said at last as she looked at me. 

"Whatever she knows, he doesn't or I doubt he would continuously invite me into his home where his daughter lives, nor would he encourage me to make friends with her" she continued and I found myself smiling slightly in relief and gratitude. Relief because I am glad my mates father isn't aware of us. It will make things less messy in the long run because eventually Isabella will need to be changed and the less her father is aware the better for us. Gratitude because I'm more than glad he is encouraging friendship with my sister and my mate and being so forthcoming with information about her. 

"Perhaps it's time I entered the fray?" Carmen suggested as she sat beside her mate Eleazer. Carmen and Eleazer were our parental figures despite being younger in vampire years than us. 

"Why you specifically Carmen?" I asked curiously. 

"She may be your mate but she's a child Irena, me being a lot more maternaly inclined will be less of a threat to her. We may find she's more receptive to giving me, and therefore you all, a chance if she can attach to one of us. Being the maternal figure considering her age, I would be the most likely to achieve that" she explained and I couldnt help but smile brightly as I nodded because of course. Kate had mentioned before how Isabella didn't have the best relationship with her own mother, it would make sense considering the familial bonds within this family that the maternal figure could be the one to get past Isabella's defences. 

"That sounds logical, thank you Carmen. That doesn't mean the rest of us stop trying. We need answers and I do not know about the rest of you but I also want our new sister among us as soon as possible, it already feels wierd that she isn't yet" Tanya said her tone starting off as its usual Covenly command before softening at the end in effection. I took a moment to simply gaze at my coven in appreciation before retiring to my room, I wanted to take some time to come up with ways in which I could see Isabella. 

\---- Bella's POV ---- 

I was dreading this evening, Charlie had arranged another 'bonding night' with his team from the precinct and had asked me to participate because they had an uneven number for teams as apparently his deputy had asked to bring her cousin along. 

It meant not only would I be forced to interact with Kate but there would also be an unknown vampire in my home that I would have to interact with and the thought made me cringe. It seemed that no matter what I did I truly could not escape them. 

"Bells can you come help me set up?" my fathers voice pulled me out of my inner thoughts as he called up the stairs to me. With a quick glance at my reflection to make sure I didn't look too flustered and uncomfortable I made my way out of my room and down the stairs. 

"Sure dad" I said, forcing a relaxed smile upon my face as I moved past him, making my way to the kitchen. I pulled down the variety of snacks and finger foods from the cupboards and the fridge. Working methodically to plate them. "Dad take these through to the living room please, I just need to get the drinks set up" I called once I had finished organising the food. 

Not ten minutes later we had finished the set up and my fathers work colleagues had started arriving. Jerry, Tom, Nick and James arrived first, followed by Nicki the only other female in the precinct apart from Kate who hadn't shown up yet. 

After introductions we settled in the living room as everyone began discussing the work week, their latest cases and other things that were rather boring. Though the hum of chatter, polite jokes and the jovial atmosphere did wonders on my mood. Working to relax me in a way that I hadn't felt in a long time as I engaged in conversation with Nicki on the dangers of the job. 

"I mean I know my parents worry about me being on the job, I cant imagine how it feels from your perspective with it just being you and your dad" Nicki murmured quietly sensing that I wouldn't want my father to overhear this conversation, which I was grateful for. The last thing I wanted was for my father to worry about how much I worried about him. 

"Its awful at times. It is just me and him and he's my bestfriend. I cannot imagine my life without him. He's been my rock since I moved in with him just before my seventeenth birthday. But as much as I worry about him constantly I'm also super proud. He's the best man I know and that's not even me simply being biased" I responded with a small smile at her. She seemed lovely and I could see why Charlie seemed to like his team so much. 

"Oh please Bella, there's no way you're not biased. He's your father!!" She laughed hitting my arm playfully causing me to smirk a little as I laughed with her. 

"I'll give you that, though father or not he's the best person I know despite his awful culinary skills" I laughed, gesturing over towards the dozens of snacks on the table. It was so like Charlie to buy finger foods and junk rather than cook a normal healthy meal. 

"I did notice his aversion to healthy. I'm assuming the home cooked meals he comes to work with occasionally are your doing" she raised her voice a little, catching my fathers attention and I couldnt help but laugh a little harder in response to the glare he sent my way as I nodded my agreement. 

"Isabella, its rude to mock your father" he chided in a serious tone though I could tell he wasn't serious. I could see the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. 

"Its not my fault you can burn water" I snark back, giggling as his pout grew and his colleagues joined in on the laughter. 

It was in that moment as I scanned the room that I felt the blood drain from my face, my eyes landing on Kate and the unknown vampire who looked to be of Spanish decent, she had caramel skin and long dark hair and of course her eyes were the bright gold I've come to associate with the veggie vampires of this world. The sight of her made me choke up a little, swallowing harshly I looked away before her concerned gaze could remind me any more of Esme. 

I looked over at my father, catching his eyes and allowing him to see the anxiety on my face before I spoke, praying that it would be enough for him to allow me to escape for a little while until I could regain control of the onslaught of emotions I knew was on its way. 

"I've just remembered I didn't respond to Renee's last email, I'm going to run up and type out a reply dad before I forget. The last thing we need is hurricane Renee on our backs" I said as calmly as I could though I did not doubt the vampires in the room would have been able to hear the slight tremor to my voice. Charlie nodded in response patting my shoulder in reassurance before he engaged the room in an explanation of who hurricane Renee was. 

I ducked my head, refusing to make eye contact or look at the two vampires I could feel studying me as I made my way out of the room. Running up the stairs as fast as I could before closing my room door behind me. I couldn't believe the total lack of control I had on my own emotions. The sight of the unknown vampire appearing in my home reminding me so much of Esme threw me more than I ever thought possible. 

Esme had been everything I always craved growing up in a mother. She was patient, kind, attentive and had made me feel safe. I had stupidly fooled myself into believing she actually cared for me and losing her had destroyed me. Renee my mother had never been much of a mom, she was careless, reckless and selfish. I knew she loved me but the reality was she loves herself more and therefore I was never a priority. I never got the hugs or kisses, the doting mother daughter bonding time until Esme and just as I let her in she had abandoned me. 

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I sunk down onto the edge of my bed sobbing as quietly as I could. This was all so unfair, I couldn't keep dealing with all this. It had been a month and a half since I had moved to Denali and not a single day had been vampire free in some way, whether that was my father talking about Kate, Irena showing up at the library, Kate at the house or the many many glimpses I had caught of the other blond Tanya. I felt as if they were keeping tabs on me. Watching me, trying to get close to me and it terrified me, more than I could ever rationalise. Yet no matter how hard I tried to ignore them I somehow managed to see them, sense them almost, whenever they were in my proximity. 

I don't understand their interest in me, were they after the same thing the cullens were? Entertainment? I felt my heartrate increase as my sobs picked up in intensity, so much so I hadn't heard my door open or the vampire enter my room until the Spanish vampire from downstairs was suddenly kneeling infront of me, grasping my hands in hers. 

"Oh mi niño, you're alright" she whispered tenderly, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear and I couldnt help but sob more openly at the motherly effection. I knew I should be recoiling from her touch, keeping her far from me but in that moment of vulnerability it was impossible to do. 

"My names Carmen, Isabella, its lovely to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you" she continues, soothing her hand through my hair as if it is the most natural thing in the world for her to do. Her golden eyes are alight with worry and I can see the internal battle she's fighting in not pulling me into her arms. Something I can't let her do. 

I can't let myself be fooled by these vampires as I was with them. The thought of the Cullens is enough to snap me out of my momentary lapse in judgement and I draw myself back, taking a deep breath. 

\---- Carmen's POV ---- 

Upon arriving at Charlie's with Kate we could hear the lively conversations taking place within long before we entered the homely living room. Kate's entire team were present, so was Charlie and the young brunette talking to Nicki is Isabella I assume. The girl who has had Irena running a breath away from mad over the past few weeks. 

Glancing around I study the many pictures that are hung on the walls and lining the fire place, each one is of a little girl at various stages of growth. From newborn to teen and I can see quite clearly that these are photos of Isabella, her father obviously takes great pride in her, a thought that makes me smile. From what I've heard about the girl it makes me glad to know she has someone in her corner that loves her so much. 

Not that he is the only one, our coven already adore her. Tanya, Kate and Irena are already more than protective of the girl and I know Irena is already so in love with the girl. I cannot imagine how painful it must be for Irena to have to restrain herself this way, keeping her distance from her mate when I know her instincts will be screaming for her to just take her mate and never let the human go. From the sounds of it she's relatively at ease just now, something she hasn't been around us at all according to Irena. 

"She seems happy enough" I whisper to Kate, my voice too low for the humans to hear me. Kate offers me a placating smile "she hasn't noticed us yet Carm, just wait" she murmurs back and as if by will alone Isabella finally spots us. The laughter and carefree spirit she had held moments before seemed to vanish in a blink of the eye to be replaced by absolute terror at the sight of me and Kate. Oddly enough it is me she reacts most strongly too as her eyes widened in what I can only describe as recognition, longing and fear. 

Within seconds I stood mesmerised, momentarily stunned as I watched the young human girl throw up barriers around her emotions, turning away from us and addressing her father. The way she let's him see her upset briefly speaks volumes to the relationship they have. 

"That went exactly as I thought it would, though I am curious to what exactly you did to fluster her so much" Kate whispered as we watched the girl flee from the room as fast as she could. 

"I didn't do a thing Kate, at least now I can see what you all meant about her fear of us. She has to know more than she should. Its the only explination" I whispered back as I listened into Charlie explaining how awful Renee, Isabella's mother is, all the while we could hear Isabella sobbing in her room above us, too quiet for any of the humans to hear but with our vampire senses Kate and I could hear her clearly and the sound caused my heart to clench painfully. All it took was one look into the girls painfilled eyes for me to know that I wanted to protect her, wanted to soothe her worries and see her happy and healthy. If my knowledge of vampire bonds were correct I'd say I found a child in Isabella. 

"Maybe you should go after her" Kate replied concern dancing in her eyes. I nodded before excusing myself to the toilet as an excuse to follow Isabella upstairs. I think Kate could sense my need to soothe the girl when she suggested me going to Isabella. 

The sight to greet me as I entered Isabella's room only served to break my heart further. Isabella was sat on the edge of her bed, hunched up, sobbing into her hands. I could tell she was so far gone in her emotions she hadn't registered my presence so I wasn't all to concerned when she startled slightly when I crouched infront of her. Taking her hands in mine so I could see her face. 

"Oh mi niño, you're alright" I whispered tenderly, unable to filter the Spanish before I spoke the words as I felt my instincts kick in, guiding me as I subconsciously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"My names Carmen, Isabella, its lovely to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you" I whisper, moving my left hand to the back of her head so I could gently stroke her hair in a calming motion as I continued to hold both her hands with my right. I could see the vulnerability and heartache shinning in her eyes as she gazed at me. Her pain was palpable and I found myself wondering just what had exactly happened to this darling girl to cause her so much anguish. 

I continued to soothe her gently, not breaking the eye contact with her for fear she would shut me out. I needed her to see the concern I felt, the sincerity in my care for her because in all my years on this earth I knew beyond a doubt that it would be our covens only hope in getting through to Isabella. 

As we sat in silence, Isabella studying my face as she worked to regain control of her emotions I could see her withdrawing from me, rebuilding her protective defences and I knew I was about to be shut out completely. Proving me right, her next words were no surprise. 

"Thank you but please leave me now, I cannot do this" her voice was quiet but assertive and I inwardly sighed as I nodded and stood, squeezing her shoulder in a silent show of my care for her. As I exited her room, her voice, barely more than a whisper caused me to pause momentarily as they reached my ears. 

"I can't go through that pain again".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just gone through the chapters I have for this so far, correcting my spelling etc so hopefully it makes it a better read. I'm gonna start going through my fics and correcting punctuation, gramar, spelling etc 
> 
> My love 
> 
> Nell xoxo


	5. Undeniable knowledge

\---- Bella's POV ---- 

Re-entering the living room I felt more composed than I had been when I had ordered Carmen out of my room. As much as I would rather not spend any time with the Denali's, for fear I'd do something reckless like actually trust them, I knew I couldn't bail on my father. He had asked me to join them tonight to help make up teams for the board games they wanted to play and I couldn't tell him no. I did not want to let him down. 

"Bells, perfect timing kid. We are just about to start" my father exclaims as I walk through the door, I stop in my tracks, raising a questioning eyebrow at him as he grins at me playfully. 

"What are we playing?" I ask, slightly hesitant as I survey the room, spotting immediately that all the women or on one side of the room and all the guys are on the other. James sitting on my fathers arm chair which he had dragged to the middle of the room by the fire. 

"Your favourite - charades. Men vs Women" he declared and I found myself glaring at him, he knew I hated that game. 

"Oh yes definitely my favourite" I retort sarcastically as I roll my eyes at him before moving towards the 'women's side'. I internally sigh and steel myself when I realise the only seat left for me is directly between both vampires. I'd say it was a coincidence but the two almost identical sweet smiles directed at me by Kate and Carmen is enough to convince me that they had made sure the only seat left for me was between them deliberately. 

"Meddelsome sparkly ass fairies" I mumble as quietly as I can, sitting down between them. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Carmen sporting an amused smile while Kate seemed to be trying desperately not to laugh and just for a moment I allowed a small smile to slip onto my face. The sarcastic retort and the almost playful air that surrounds me with these two vampires feels comforting and natural - familial even and I have to force my brain away from those thoughts. I don't know these vampires and I don't want too right? It's dangerous to be part of their lives and I can't let myself be lulled into a sense of safety. No matter how comforting I'm finding Carmen's presence or how easy it would be to slip into a playful banter with Kate or how darn attracted I seem to be to Irena. It's dangerous. 

I can't allow myself to even hope these vampires mean anything different. I can't allow myself to find comfort in them. I'm okay with just Charlie, I don't need these vampires and I can't allow myself to be vulnerable again, I tell myself. Repeating the sentiment as if it were a mantra. The only thing keeping my heart safe from what was feeling like some sort of sick dejavu. 

Schooling my features I forced myself to tune back into the goings on off the room as James began the game. The guys going first. 

\---- Kate's POV ---- 

It had amused me greatly to witness just how sarcastic Isabella could be, so much so that I couldn't find it within myself to be even slightly offended at being called a 'meddlesome sparkly ass fairy'. Though her reference to us sparkling only adds to our concerns that the human girl does indeed know what we are. From anyone else's mouth those words would have seemed fairly innocent, unknowingly accurate, but innocent all the same. 

From Irena's mate not so much. 

Especially when we factor in her reaction to my eyes, bleeding infront of Irena and her little comment about not being able to go through something again. 

What that something is I do not know but it is becoming increasingly obvious that we may need to take a more direct approach in getting the information out of the girl. As much as I know Irena will object greatly, for fear of running the girl of further than she already does hide from us. I have to marvel at my sisters self control, I know if the girl were my mate I would not be able to be so patient with her. We are naturally possessive creatures, we do not take kindly to being denied what is ours, nor are we particularly good at restraining our instincts. By now I know that despite my sister feeling that this game of cat and mouse that is going on between Isabella and her will only make finally getting her mate feel more satisfying as she will have earned her, proving herself to the girl, her instinct to claim what is hers will be far from bearable right now. After all this has been going on for nearing two months now. 

It concerns me greatly for Irena's wellbeing at having to remain at a distance from her mate, however my greatest concern is for this girl who had already become just as important to our coven as we were to each other. Our familial bonds tied our coven together and I was already feeling quite possessive of Isabella, as her sister, and the knowledge that something had hurt her so greatly that she continues to hide from Irena and run from us does not sit well with my beast in the slightest. I know that once we find out who hurt her so greatly, that individual will most definitely be facing the rather of our whole coven. 

It was clear Carmen already saw the girl as her child, I was feeling the draw to her as my baby sister, Tanya too was feeling that draw to an extent and of course there was Irena as her mate. We would all no doubt do anything to see justice done for the damage inflicted on Isabella. 

"She knows what we are, I am fairly certain now that there is no other explination for her behaviours towards us" Carmen whispered, low under her breath so only I would pick it up. 

"I agree, though we may have to convince Irena that tiptoeing around Isabella the way we currently are may not be a viable option much longer. I have the feeling that if we do not force Isabella to open up she will only continue to run from us" I reply, just as quietly and know even before her reply comes that Carmen agrees with my observation. 

"Agreed, though we may need to let them come to that conclusion by themselves" Carmen murmurs, as we focus back on the game. I settle myself back on the couch and bring my arm round to rest on the back behind Isabella's shoulders. I can't help but want to be close to her knowing that she's in distress unsettles my beast, demanding that I do something to soothe her. Reaching forward I lightly stroke my fingers through the back of her hair, scratching the nape of her neck gently. I don't pull away even when she stiffens even more under the gentle touch. I know it will take a while for her to feel comfortable but I know that this will help in the long run so I don't pull away. 

It's also rather sneaky on my part but I know the fact that what I'm doing is marking Isabella with my scent and that fact will help relax Irena a little, knowing that the girl at least carries the scent from someone in the coven and therefore is claimed and cannot be touched by passing vampires will make my sister slightly less anxious. 

Feeling the girl begin to shift as if she's going to move away I glance down and cannot help but smirk when Carmen lays a hand on the girls knee, effectively trapping her between us on the seat. 

"Its alright Isabella, you're safe, all Kate is trying to do is comfort you" Carmen murmurs quietly as she leans slightly into Bella and I'm more than surprised when her words seem to be the reassurance she needed to relax into my touch. Her body losing a lot of the tension it had previously held. 

Testing our theory about her having knowledge of what we are I subtly move my thumb to rest on her pulse point and cannot help the low growl that escapes me when I feel her tilt her head to the side in submission, baring her neck to me slightly. If she did not have experience with vampires she would not have reacted accordingly with a dominant gesture. She would not have bore her neck. Though that is not the reason for my growling. 

The way she automatically tenses again and the heightened scent of her fear is what angers me so greatly. Whoever the vampire is that she has been around has to have harmed her for her body to have such a fearful reaction to my subtle dominant gesture. 

"Carmen" I whisper, allowing my upset to shine through in the tone of my voice as I remove my thumb from Bella's pulse and start combing my fingers through her hair at the base of her skalp again. 

"I know Kate, I know" is her reply and I can hear the fury present in her voice also. Her urge to protect the girl she already classes as her daughter clear in her tone and it relaxes me a little. Carmen has always taken on the role as coven mother, even though my sisters and I are much older than she in vampire years, viewing her as our mother has always felt natural to us. She has always done her best to care for us, guide us and offer the support and encouragement we need. Knowing that Isabella is now under that same blanket of motherly effection from Carmen soothes me, knowing that the girl will no longer be allowed to come to any sort of harm with Carmen around. 

\---- Carmen's POV ---- 

Seeing the human girl react instinctively in a submissive way to Kate's dominant gesture infuriates me, Bella's fear and increased heart rate at the gesture painting an all to clear picture in my mind about how much she had been hurt by a vampire. If she did not have knowledge of us, if she hadn't been around one of us, interacted with a vampire then she would not have known what Kate was doing when she rested her thumb on the girls pulse point. 

Her actions leave no doubt in my mind that she knows exactly what we are and that worries me greatly. I know it will also concern Tanya and infuriate Irena. It was our biggest concern and having it confirmed does nothing to lessen that concern. 

My mind whirls, a thousand thoughts and possibilities swirling through my mind as I try to come up with some explination to the girls fear that is not my greatest worry. But I know it is futile to even try and explain away her reactions. Bella may be trying to conceal her knowledge of us and run from us but her subconscious reactions to our presence and our interactions give her away all to well. 

"Hush now, you're alright" I murmur, as I take her hand and begin stroking my thumb across the soft delicate skin of her nuckles, almost purring when the scent of her fear lessens slightly in the air around us. Her heart slowing a little as she takes deep calming breathes. It's clear the familial bonds that tie our coven together have already begun affecting Isabella as she calms under Kate and I's touch. Whether she's willing to let us in or not she is showing us that despite being harmed so greatly by one of our own species the girl knows deep down that she is in no danger. If only we could get her conscious mind to realise that as well, then she wouldn't fight us so hard and we would know what had happened to her. 

For now though I know it is just a case of continuing to do what we are doing now. Not letting her run and proving to her that she is safe. I hope it will force her to reexamine her conscious belief that she isn't safe with us, that we will hurt her and allow her to trust us consciously without fear. It'll take time, and as the night draws to a close, the girls beating the men by a far cry at this charades game I prepare myself mentally for the discussion Kate and I now must have with our coven. 

I dread to think of the fury Irena will unleash when she learns all that we have observed.


	6. The bond takes root

\---- Irena's POV ----

The past few weeks have been an awful mix of exhilarating and infuriating. I cannot seem to decide which emotion is most appropriate for what I have been experiencing. When I first realised I'd need to work to get my mate to let me into her life, I never dreamed it would be this difficult. It has been over two months now since I met my Isabella that night. Two months of constantly aching for her, thinking of her and doing my very best to show her that I need her. Desperately. 

My inner beast is constantly crying out for her and it has been exceedingly difficult to convince myself that kidnapping her and holding her hostage is not a good idea. The more she runs from me, the more she avoids me, the more difficult it is becoming to control myself around her. I want desperately to pull her into my arms and never let her go. To hold her close and soothe all the pain she holds so tightly around her heart. 

Even now as I tackle the nearest deer and sink my teeth into its jugular I cannot seem to stop thinking of her. My sweet little mate who runs from me so determinedly. Though I swear it now that I will have my vengeance upon those that have harmed her. I just wish I knew who my targets were already but instead I am still as clueless as I was the night I met her. Her pain filled eyes, her fear, her heartbreak still haunting my every thought. 

I have so many questions for her, so much I want to know yet all that pales in comparison to how much I need to hold her. Though I have no doubt it is a long time yet before I can do such a thing. 

After I had drained my third deer of the day I dusted myself off and straightened my clothes out ready to return home as I take off at a run. I knew Carmen and Kate would be home soon from their visit to Isabella's House. Hopefully with an update and maybe with news of progress on getting close to my stubborn little mate. 

Though I must admit that knowledge both makes me happy and slightly jealous all at once. Her father being keen to host weekly bonding nights is giving Kate the perfect opportunity to get close to my mate and I know she uses the opportunity to make sure my mate is safe and I am more than grateful that my sister is doing what she can to ensure my mates safety but knowing that Kate has the opportunity to be close to Bella so frequently, when I can't be makes me a little jealous because I would do anything to be able to be close to her. 

Walking into our home I take a moment to breathe in deeply. Closing my eyes to savour the lingering scent of my mate that clings to my sister and my pseudo mothers clothes, indicating that they had infact got closer to Bella than we had as of yet. Her scent makes me feel as if I'm coming home, though the weakness of the scent makes my heart feel hallow, knowing that she is in fact not here. I'm so ready for her to stop running from me now, I do not know how much longer I can control my inner beast. 

"Take a seat Irena" Tanya's voice startles me out of my inner musings and a snap my eyes quickly around the room. Taking in the stiff postures, the eyes dark with anger and concern and the way Kate's fingers spark minutely, her obvious upset causing her to lessen the control she usually has over the electric current that runs through her body. 

"What's going on? Is Isabella alright?" I ask as I sit on the empty love seat facing my family. I look towards Kate and Carmen and I don't like what I see. Kate who is sitting on the sofa across from me, Carmen perched behind her on the arm with her hand resting on Kates shoulder in comfort, looking more furious than I have ever seen her. Whatever has happened has upset my sister and Carmen greatly and that fills me with apprehension. Especially knowing that they have just come from my mates house. 

"Isabella knows what we are" Kates words are whispered, though the anger and upset are clear in her voice as she looks at me for the first time since I walked in and I can see the swirl of emotions in her eyes. Though what about Bella knowing has upset her so? We always suspected as much so why has confirmation caused such a reaction? 

"We think that whoever hurt her so badly was a vampire" it's Carmen who answers my unspoken questions and her words have my already dead heart freezing where it lies as anger courses through me. A vampire?! Another vampire has been near my Isabella. MY mate!!! MINE!! How dare they!!! How dare this vampire come near what is mine!! I cannot help the loud growl that erupts from me and somewhere in my subconscious I recognise Tanya, Kate and Carmen trying to calm me but all I can see, all I can think about is the red haze of fury that flows within me. 

No wonder my mate won't come near me. No wonder she runs from me. No wonder she is so terrified to be near me when another has harmed her!! My mate, my Isabella. I must go to her. I must see her. 

Though the arms that suddenly pin me face first to the ground hinder me from my task. I must get away from them, I must get to Isabella, I must claim my mate. Show her that she is mine and I will never harm her. 

"MINE!!!" The word escapes me as a snarl as I fight desperately to free myself from whom I now recognise as Tanya. The only one in the coven old enough and therefore strong enough to hold me down. 

"Yes yours, Isabella is yours" her words cause my growling to diminish in intensity but I still can't find the calm through my anger. I still need to get my mate. 

"Isabella is yours but you have to calm down Irena, you cannot go to her because you will scare her, more than she already is" I growl in response. Darn it. Damn her words of wisdom and her making sense when all I want is my mate. 

"There is more to discuss and we need you calm. Isabella needs you to calm. We cannot help her if you are letting your instincts control you" the firm tone of my coven leader is present and it works in reigning in my beast. Ceasing my struggling I lay still, not entirely calm but willing to listen to what Tanya has to say. 

"Good Irena, deep breathes and calm yourself. Once your calm I'll let you up and then we can discuss all of what Carmen and Kate have discovered and figure out how to go about getting your mate" though at first having Tanya pin me, feeling the weight of her pressing down on my back, the domineering hand on my neck felt restrictive but now, now that I can see past the fury it is more reassuring than anything else because I know my sister would always be there when I needed her and that included when my beast took over and could potentially do something reckless like traumatising my mate in a fit of rage. 

Five minutes later I felt calm enough to move but knew she would not let me up until she felt me cemetery relax and give in to her demands. Focusing on my breathing I pull in slow unnecessary breathes and gradually relax my tense muscles. Tilting my head to the side in a sign of submission and her reaction is instant. The moment I submit, she removes her hand from my neck and stands, letting me turn around and helping me up to my feat with a reassuring smile. It is rare she feels the need to have us submit to her, though it is a sign of our respect for her as our coven leader. But she knows me well enough to know that it is what she needs from me to show that I have calmed. To let me up a moment before I fully submit would just encourage my anger. 

"Thanks Tan" I murmur sheepishly, feeling rather silly now that I was back in control. I could have ruined any progress we had made so far with Isabella if I had been able to reach her house like I had intended. I could have scared her even more because I know while I was that far gone in my instincts I wouldn't have hesitated in holding my human mate hostage in my arms and attacking anyone that came near her. 

"Not a problem Rena" she responds with an easy smile before it slips and I watch her put her coven leader head on. 

"Now Carmen, Kate what else have you found out?" She asks and yet again I find myself focused intently on the two, praying that what they have to share will not set me off again. 

"The reason we know she knows exactly what we are is because she submitted to me and her reaction was instinctual, like she had been forced to submit time and time again. She automatically submitted but what made it worse was the scent of her fear was so strong it was almost completely overwhelming" Kate murmured quietly. 

"She reacted instinctively but fearfully? How did you get her to submit? What did she do?" I couldn't help the soft growl that escaped as I asked my questions, though I forced myself to keep breathing calmly in an attempt to temp down my rage. 

"I was running my fingers through her hair. Once she had come down the stairs from having a min freak out about our presence and Carmen had gone up to check on her we made sure she had to sit between us on her fathers sofa. I ran my fingers through her hair at the base of her neck and Carmen put her hand on Bella's thigh to calm her. It began to work and I decided that there was one way to test whether or not she had interacted with a vampire before as we suspected so I put my thumb over her pulse on her neck. She automatically tilted her head in submission but as soon as it happened the scent of fear grew" Kate explained now much calmer than she was before though I could see her wince as she spoke of my mates obvious fear. 

Again though I found myself fighting the urge to give in to my anger. The more I learned the more furious I became. That was my mate who had been hurt. My very human, very vulnerable mate. Before I had a chance to react in any way I felt Tanya's hand land on my shoulder, half restraining half soothing as she gripped me lightly. 

"We got her to calm down eventually but she couldn't get away from us fast enough when the evening ended. She excused herself to bed just before we left" Carmen continued, still sounding upset. It was clear our coven mother had claimed a child in my mate. I would recognise her reaction anywhere. The concern in her tone equivalent to what she showed whenever one of us were upset or injured. 

"What happened when she had her mini melt down?" Tanya asked, directing the conversation when it was clear I wouldn't be able to remain calm if I was forced to speak. 

"When we entered Charlie's she was in the living room talking to the other female detective on Kate's team. They were laughing about Charlie's inability to cook and teasing Charlie about it. She was laughing, calm and seemed happy until she caught sight of Kate and I, something about seeing me set her off. She had this look of longing and pain in her eyes and it was as if there was brief recognition. She excused herself and we could hear her make her way to her room sobbing. I followed her and she let me comfort her briefly, when she got better control of herself she asked me to leave and before I left the room entirely she whispered that she couldn't go through that pain again. Though what pain she is referring too we do not know" Carmen explained, her tone soft and longing as if she ached to be able to comfort my mate and take away her pain. Which I suppose is entirely accurate knowing Carmen who had the most loving heart I had ever known. 

"So it is clear we need to confront Isabella, sooner rather than later. We need to know the truth and we need to ensure Isabella is clear on her position in this coven as soon as possible" Tanya stated, straightening up as she gently led us. It was this ability of hers, to command and lead but with such care and patience that made me appreciate her even more. She always did what was best for us, always managed to put our coven first and it was what had led us this far. 

After the death of our creator Sasha, Tanya had taken it upon herself to guide Kate and I, even in our grief where all three of us gave in to our more animalistic urges, sleeping with and killing humans whenever we pleased she always made sure we kept under the radar, were never discovered and kept us safe. She guided us out of our grief eventually too, teaching us how to hunt and feed on animals and when Carmen and Eleazer joined us it felt naturally that she continued to lead. 

"How do we confront her without her running or scaring her?" Eleazer chimed in for the first time tonight, our father figure was always more quiet and observant than the rest of us. 

"She feels the bonds, if we can get her here surrounded by us I think we can keep her calm enough to avoid her freaking out too badly or running" Carmen murmured and her words made me smile for the first time tonight. Knowing that my little mate actually felt the familial bonds meant that unknowingly or not she had opened herself up to the mate bond and our coven. Once the mate bond took root within a mate it became something that they could not fight. It meant she would not be able to fight her need for me as much as I could not fight my need for her. It meant that getting her to open up, getting her to trust us had now become even more likely. 

"She's excepted the bond, without knowing it I suspect" as if reading my mind Kate spoke up, a hint of a smile gracing her features as she looked at me and I couldn’t help but smile back. 

~ Bella's POV ~ 

I felt like screaming, ever since Kate and Carmen left two days ago, I had felt an intense longing in my gut, as if I needed something that wasn't here. Though to a degree that nothing I had done succeeded in distracting me from it. It was almost painful. 

To make it worse, the way Carmen and Kate had comforted me felt so natural it was frightening. It was as if I were part of their family and always had been. It made me feel cared for in a way that not even the Cullen’s had. The motherly affection from Carmen felt more meaningful than Esme's had ever been and it made me feel guilty. I had loved and still loved Esme, her absence had hurt me deeply, more so than Edwards hurtful words ever had. 

Kate's easy banter reminded me so much of Emmet and that had hurt, though it felt as if Kate was far more at ease around me than any of the Cullen’s ever had been. She wasn't afraid to be near me. 

Irena was another of the Denali's that caused me a mix of pain and confusion. Being near her felt weird, she made me feel secure and safe, her constant appearances in my daily life had annoyed me to start with though the longer it went on the less I could deny I didn't at least find some comfort in her disturbances. There was also the fact that she had no visible reaction to the scent of my blood when I had gotten that paper cut in the library. Her eyes hadn't darkened in the slightest. They remained the bright gold I always saw whenever she was around. 

It made no sense. Edward had always said my blood sung to him, that it was a constant struggle not to give in to the need he had to drink from me. The other Cullen’s had also had a difficult time resisting temptation. After all, Jasper's slip had been the catalyst in them leaving. It was my humanity, my fallibility that had ensured that the Cullen’s needed to leave. I hadn't been good enough for them. So why didn't Irena react to my blood? Why were the Denali's consistently trying to get close. And why did I feel like I needed them so badly?   
I had so many questions, questions I knew would never be answered unless I allowed myself to do the most reckless thing imaginable. 

Let the vampires in.


End file.
